Major bug
This article lists major bugs that have strong negative impact on the game experience. Warlock perk ; Problem The Warlock description says: There are, however, three bugs concerning it. Max level limitation ; Problem As the Warlock perk is performed in the method, it does not work when the level of the Warlock is above the max level limit of the enemy. The enemy still have a consumable soul even when the Warlock is high level, thus wound healing and hunger satisfaction should still work. Potion of Experience ; Problem As the Warlock perk is performed in the method, it works when the Warlock drinks a Potion of Experience. The potion does not have a consumable soul, thus the perk should not work in this case. Full health bar ; Problem As the Warlock perk is performed only if some HP are gained ( HeroSubClass.WARLOCK && HP < HT)}}), hunger is not satisfied if the health bar is already full the the soul of the enemy is consumed. As hunger is independent from health, it should still be satisfied even if the health bar is already full. Infinitely charged wand EXPLOIT ; Problem When a wand is taken and placed in the backpack, an invisible recharge buff is applied to the Hero, in order to give that wand a charge every 40 turns. However, when that wand is removed from the backpack (dropped or stolen by a thief/bandit), the recharge buff is not detached. Consequently, by dropping/taking the same wand 40 times (or more), the wand recharges itself each turn (or more) on average, making the wand practically infinitely recharged. When the game is relaunched, the superfluous recharge buffs disappear, thus that dropping/taking cheat must be performed again (for each wand), but as long as the game is running, it works. Planting seeds in an alchemy pot With 3 identical seeds or less in the backpack ; Problem When planting a seed in an alchemy pot from a stack of 3 or less identical seeds, the planted seed is simply lost, without plant growing. Unrecoverable items ; Problem Any item (except potions that shatter) thrown at a chest that you cannot open (you’ve lost the key, or it’s the unopened member of a pair of Crystal chests) or at NPCs who don’t move (shopkeeper, old wandmaker and troll blacksmith) cannot be recovered and is definitively lost. The only potential workaround with the NPCs is to move them with a Wand of Telekinesis or Teleportation, but those wands are too rare to be reliable. Another workaround is to throw a Seed of Fadeleaf then a random item (except potion, seed or missile weapon) in order to trigger the teleportation effect on the NPC: There are however reports of failure of that workaround. File not found after resurrection ; Problem After resurrecting with the Ankh, going to the next depth (already explored? not yet explored?) will display the error message saying "ERROR - File not found. For some reason.". The game is then lost. Category:Bugs